the forgoten sister
by Dancenightrose
Summary: Two sister go on a journey to forks where they find love and adventure as they try to fine a way to be them self .
1. Chapter 1

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

(Ren greentea pov)

It been years sent I have been to fork. I and my sister are stopping somewhere before we go to my home in forks. The place we are holds good and bad memories the good I fell in love with a man here but I also left him here braking his heart but that was long ago. But I was not here to think of that I was here to visit a grave. I look at my sister and smile as she laid looking at the sky her brown hair going down her body she look at me with her blue eyes fill with life. "Ren are you ready to leave soon"

"Yes dawn I just have to drop off some flower then we will leave" she smiled and nodded at me. I ran off as fast as I could to get it over with.

(Dawn greentea)

I watch as my sister red hair blew in the wind as she went and ran to the grave of her the women that turn her. She had die in the war for doing something she should have not. I was excited because I was going to someplace new. Ren had told me many stories about forks and about are home. Are home was by a water fall and you had to hike to get up there very few new about the log cabin in the woods. I was happy because I could plant flowers and see so many other color. I smile breathing in the fresh air when Ren came back "ok dawn let go" I jump up and started to run. As we were running in to forks I saw a girl on a bike I stopped and stared at her. Tilting my head I look at the guy and look to my sister. "Sis why does he smell different he smells like dog wait no wolf even though they smell the same in a way only little different". smiling like a little kid.

I saw Ren glare "don't go near people like then they are no good and I don't want my little sis with them".

"Well if they are bad should we help the human then? "

"No they do not hurt human come on let get home and get you some food".

"Yay food can we get some new clothes sent we lost are others and I don't like these guys' clothes we have on".

"Of course I hate these clothes I miss my clothes".

She show me are new home and it was better than I could think of. I was a bit dusty but nothing a little cleaning could fix and we need a lot of stuff.

"Sis I made a list of all the stuff we need".

"What stuff do we need"?

"Bedding clothes food and cooking stuff".

"Ok let go into town and get the stuff we need for now and order the rest".

I walk out the door "race you to town"

"Not too close to town ok we don't want people to know what we are that what happen to the last little town".

I got a sad look on my face "I thought I could trust him but he was just using me. I am sorry sis".

She warp he arms around me and kiss my head. "It not your fault he use your kindness I don't want you to blame yourself.

As we went into town I saw my sis eyes light up as she saw an otaku shop with a lot of her style but none of mine her and her light color. I look next door knowing it would take her a while. I say a music shop and in there was a black flute with gold trim. I went right up and got everything I need for it and walk out after paying for it. As I was walking out I was not looking where I was going and ran into a girl.

"I so sorry I was not looking where I was going".

"That ok she look at me you must be new here I am Bella" as she hell out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella I am dawn" shaking her hand.

(Bella pov)

I look at dawn she was so pale yet tan at the same time. I don't know how I would put it her skin look like if Edward and Jacob had a kid. I shook my head getting that thought out of my head. She stood much taller than me I guess around 5"10 she wore bagger guys close as I was about to ask her something another girl came out that was a lot shorted then her she hit her chest I say she was 5"4 with red hair pale skin and freckles with pretty blue eyes. She look Irish with some Asia in her. she was wherein a light pink shirt that went to her knees with a black over coat with black leggings and pink boot with a bunny hat on top to top it off. Holding other bags when she smile and turn to dawn.

"Dawn I go you something" she tilted her head and smile.

"You did not need to get me anything Ren but thank you". The girl know as Ren pulled out a collars it was pure purple lather with little gems around it with a skull made out of fake diamonds it look in the front.

"But I wanted to I saw it and thought of you".

"Thank you" that when she turn to me.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bella I just ran into dawn here".

"O I see".

(Dawn pov)

Before my sis could say more "hay Bella do you know any good shops that have darker color and a place that sell bedding".

"Yes I do I will show you guys around".

Bella show us around shopping I change into a black top with lace down the side with a purple plaid skirt and laggings with some black boots. Ren got a bedding that was light pink with some red strips going down it. Mine was purple with black roses on it. Bella was telling us about her friends and about Edward she offer to dive us home me and Ren took her up having food bedding clothes and cooking stuff to take back home. We told her where to go.

"Would you like to come eat some food with us"? She smiled and said yes. We hiked up to our home and I saw her mouth drop.

"It so pretty here".

"I know right" I took and but my stuff away and went and make some dinner I made some organ chicken and rice with a fruit on the side. As we were eating Ren said she would eat later and went and took a shower.

"So tell me Bella why did Edward leaved".

"He thought he was helping me when all he is doing is hurting me by being away from me".

"He thought he was doing the right thing people make mistakes".

She look at the time" I have to go hay me and some friends are going to the beach would you and Ren like to come".

She said that Ren walk out she look at me "yes we will be there we might be a little late we still have to set up a few thing but we will be there bye Bella I will walk you down". As ren and bella walk out I stared to clean up dinner and put away some stuff.

Ren came back in "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow like we will get in a fight".

I titled my head "but we have each other backs no matter what".

As we both went to go to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here number to I know there are many mistake I did this on my phone and will fix it later I forgot to do this on the last one but I do not own twilight or anything enjoy my story

Ren pov)

Dawn was up and cleaning like normal by the time I woke up I walk out and she smile at me she was wearing a black lolita dress that look really cute with stud bracelets and the collar I gave her with leggings and black flats with skulls on them I yawn walking out I my pajamas she smile and look at me "Ren you should go get ready we have to go meet Bella at the beach soon I walk back into my room graphing it the how to school cut out on the back with a pair of booty shorts that have crosses on the back and a pair of black boot I walk back "let go dawn" she smiles and skipped out I giggled at her the girl was older then eighteen and she act so young we stared to run to the beach as we got there dawn face lit up and she ran to the water I froze as I smelled wolf I look up and there with Bella was wolf's I glared at then but stop when I saw Bella jump off dawn was to busy staring at the water when I saw Bella did not come up I ran there when someone stared to carrying her out I ran to Bella and he glared at me and then his back came

"What is a leach doing here your not welcome her " as he block Bella from me I froze again as dawn ran to me

"Ren it so pretty can we come here again " she look at me and tilted her head when Bella stared at us "dawn Ren it good to see you" dawn ran to Bella and hug her as she was in the middle of the wolf's I hate it when she does not think before she does or pays attention to her surroundings "Bella why are you all wet you can get a cold that way"

Dawn pov

I stop and look at the people around me and smelt them "sis I thought you said we should stay away from them" I saw Ren slap her head as I looked at her with innocent eyes "dawn sometime just sometime I just uggg" "hmmm" ever one was staring at us funny when Bella spoke

"You guys are vampires" I look at her shock how did she guess so easily and not freaking out then I thought about her story's of Edward and his family "Edward is a vampire" she nodded her head then look at the guy next to her "I did not know they were vampire I know how you guys feel" Ren spoke up"what dog breath own the beach " I look at my sis who was upset and look at Bella and the one know as Jacob and I was try to figure out what going on when on of the guys talk "listen her you leeches you're on our turf and you are smelling up the place as he look at me glareing I look at him and poke him in the tummy and giggled falling on my back "he has a hard tummy and look at his face he all puff out cheeks" ever one look at me when jacob spoke "what wrong with her she acting like a kid" ten glared "it just the way she act you got a fucking problem with that dog breath"I look at him "you must be Jacob my name dawn and the red hard is red it nice to meet you Bella told a lot about you what is ever one name"

Embry pov

I raise my brow at the girl she acting like Jacob did not make fun of her I look at ever one fro, the back we were all tense when Sam talk "I am Sam I am the leader of the pack" the girl look at him and smiled "hello might I say it very pretty here you take good care of the beach " when Paul talk "it be cleaner if you leaches were not here" I saw her sister about to talk when dawn beat her to it "and who are you" "Paul fucking leach" "why you call me that I dawn not a leach leach suck blood o I New that" she hit her head she stood up but trip over her feet I went and graves her to try and save her when she look at me and smiles looking me in the eyes,I felt my world shift and go all to her "hi I am dawn" "I am embry" she smiled at me "thank you for catching me I'm a bit of klutz " "it no problem" as I stared at her when I felt pain shoot threw me and I feel in pain"don't touch my sister dog breath"

Dawn pov

I froze and herd my sis and felt hurt and attached to the guy I saw the other start to lose there cool I turn to me sis "calm down Ren" she look at me "but" "but nothing he did nothing but help me and all you did was hurt him" I look at him and Sat down next to him "sorry about that are you Ok" "yes it fine he" I smile happy he ok when Paul talk "how is it fucking ok fucking k

Leachs thinking they are better then others " he started to lose his cool and shift before he could move to touch me sis sand came and wrap around his paws "now now Paul you need to calm down and no one touch's my sis ok" "dawn come on I don't want you near these guy do I make myself clear" "but sis what if I like one " she look at me "what who" I pointed at embry "him I want to. Protect him just like I protect you" when embry talk " imprinted on her" before I New it Ren fainted I caught her before she fell "wait what imprinting".


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight enjoy the update

Embry pov

"Um well".

When Jacob talked "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." dawn smile "o I see that make sense thank you for telling me. may I ask another question". I smiled back at her "yes you can". "why do you hate vampires". Jacob went into the details of our ancestors and what the vampires did. She tilted her head "but arnt you just as bad a the vampire that attacked you guys back then by judging as a vampire the same way". I froze as I look at her when her sister look at her "they are all the same". when she pointed at me "don't come near my sister Bella we will take you home" "um ok I meet up with you a bit ok" Ren nodded and drag dawn off she look at me with sad eyes. I felt alone with out her next to me. When Bella spoke "I will talk to Ren if not they live in a house that right in between your guys home and the colons". She ran after the sisters "you imprinted on a leech". I growled at Paul "don't call her that.

Ren pov

I wait for Bella I New dawn was upset at me but she would get over it. I do this because I love her. When Bella came she went to talk to me but I stop her. "Bella don't start ok". Dawn look at Bella as we ran to her house "Bella if you ever need help just ask ok". I roll my eyes at my sis she was always doing this and it got us in more trouble then it was worth. Bella invited us in. As we went in the phone rang and dawn ask if she should pick ask the phone and said Bella dad was at a funeral she hung up. "Dawn who was that". "I don't know Bella but they were mean". I giggle at my sis. "Hay Bella you want to spend the night with me and Ren"."no that Ok but how about you come over tommrow and hang out". "Ok see you tommrow".

Dawn pov

"Dawn I have to take care of things tonight a won't be home ok don't let those wolf's near you. Do I make myself clear". "Yes sis I won't let them near". I watch as she ran off and I smirk. Thinking to my self she said For said for the wolf not to get near me but me going to them she said nothing about. As I ran to see the wolf's I Sat on the roof marketing the air hide my scent as I listen to them. A girl with a scare on her face spoke. "Embry in printed on a vampire are you kidding me". She look at her friend and threw he hands up ." they feed on humans how why uggg". Another girl said she started to walk to the house when I flip upside down and look at her. "I have not one ate a humen thank you very much have you see some of the stuff people eat ew". I jumped down and wave at Paul spoke "why are we letting leaches come everywhere there not,support to" I tilted my head." that just mean" I Sat down and pouted. The girl with a scare look at me and pet my head. "There there"."who are you I am dawn greentea". They raised there brow,at the greentea thing." I am Emily young".I smiled at her "it nice to meet you. you are very pretty." she blushed at that. "Do you need help cook I love to cook but no one really get to eat my food"."um Shur come on".the guys blink at us "what just happen"." your fiance inside a leech to cook dinner with her".

Embry pov

I started to laught at this "this is a change who would have guess this would happen".they glared at me when there was a scream from Emily. we all ran in and dawn was staring at her after she cut her hand dawn grave her hand and put it under the water. "You should be more car full hun".they all look at me strange "you don't want to bite,her". "No i don't not all people are the same ok now take Emily out and fix her up and I will keep cooking". Ever one left but me "so how old are you". "Now now don't ask a lady that". As she stared to work very fast l."where did you learn to cook".she smiled "just learned over the years".as we were talking she slip and fell back."why is it you all ways end up in my arms"."because you are fun to fall into". I smiled at her "o is that so".she got up and finished dinner "ok guys it done ". Ever one came in and ran to get food wile ever one was eating she left.

Dawns povI

ran home,because I was tired and need some sleep. When morning cam I saw Ren was there. She look at me "no bad dreams I hope"."no it was all good sis should we go and see Bella". She nodded her head as we show up there was a girl that was a vampire who was fighting with Jacob. "Bella what going on". Bella told us that Edward think she dead and is going to try and kill him self and the girl was Alice. My eyes widen "Ren we have to help". "How did I know you would say that I will help you stay here". "But Ren". She graves my arm and pulls me away so no one could hear us."but nothing they can not find you you know he join them you need to stay here ok sis I can come and go you can't". I sigh "fine be safe sis".she nodded her head and we walk back."I am come with you dawn is staying,here".she turn to Jacob "I don't like you or you pack but I know embry will pertect her she has to stay you will tell him to watch her with his life". I watch them leave Jacob went to Chase after them but I graves him "what are you doing". I look at him "you have to let her go you are just hurting your self more". I walk away with out a word worrying about my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

(Embry pov)

I look at Jacob funny. We could all tell he was upset. Sam went and talk to Jacob "what happened".

"Bella went to Edward and" he pointed to me "your girlfriend stop me from chasing after her". My cheeks turn a light shade of red "she is not my girlfriend"

"well guess what her sister is making you keep and eye on her".

"wait she by he self". I ran out the door with out a word it was all ready hard not being next to her for a long time but her by herself is not OK. As I was running I heard someone play what sounded like a flute. That when I caught her smell and new it was dawn playing. When I walk closer to her I saw her in middle of a flower filed the plants seem to grow bigger as she played. I watch her with her eyes close not taking my eyes off her as the air danced around her it was so relaxing that I walk closer and lay down by her.

(ren pov)

I saw Bella tackle Edward as a guard Came down and got then. i followed with Alice not that far behind. I had my hood hiding my face I hate coming here to many bad moires I just hope I did not have to see the asshole. as I walk in I saw many people I knew then I saw Jane I did not see it coming butt she attached Edward I saw Alec try to attack Bella. Before they could move I attacked both of them. Pain went on her face "it not fun having your attack against yourself is it". Everyone frose from my voice. When aro spoke "you take off your hood". Taking it off I saw a smile go to his face "well hello little one it been a long time sent I have seen you last".

"not long enough"

"o do you still not like me but you use to be one of use".

"you know why I don't like you".

"she went against are rules she was"

"stop right there you will not talk about her you have no right to".

"well let get on to business shall we Bella is a human she must die because she knows about us".

When Alice spoke "wait she will be one of us". She walk up and gave ero her hand and he saw what Alice saw. "i see so be it but Alice you broke a rule you brought a human here".

"when was that a rule" I said.

"it been one about the time you left"

before I could do anything Alice head was off her body. I graved Edward before he could do anything.

"you all can leave now".

I had to drag Edward out for he did not want to leave when we left Bella started to cry as Edward punch a wall. I shook my head this is another reason why I left. "Edward we should get Bella with your family"

he look at me "and who the hell are you".

Bella came and stood up for me "this is ren she and her sister come to forks soon after you moved". He glared at me "come on we should go tell everyone" I held tight to the book that Alice gave me she knew what was going to happen she saw it I have to wait to give this to the family so they can read it.

(dawn pov)

I open my eyes and saw embryo laying close to me I smiled "hello embryo did you enjoy my music'.

he smiled at me "yes I did would you play again some time".

"i would love to not that I mind but why are you here".

"i herd you were alone so I came to cheek on you".

"why thank you I am not use to being by myself for that long".

"well your not alone now I am here".

I smiled" are you hungry".

"i am why"

"let me cook for you". I saw he was going to say no so I graved his hand and pulled him away to my home and made him a big dinner. I saw him take a bite a little scared then he dug in after he was done eating "that was good I did not know vampire can cook"

I giggled at him "remember we been around longer then you and some of us get bored so I lean to cook done get to cook for that many people but at least some get to try my food now it time for you to get up you have school and no skipping" he seem shocked I knew that . "Bella told me" he shook his head yes and left I went and graved my book and stared to read.

(ren pov)

I had put back on my hood as we went and talk to ever one . Everyone was upset to know what happened to Alice but one guy was the most I was shocked when I saw him I have not seen him sent I left him a long time ago. He started to lose his cool I hit him with my power he fell to the ground in pain.

"who are you" it seem like they just now saw me. Jasper went and got up and hit my I doge and my hood come off he stop and look at me "you it you how"

"i am a vampire my name is ren now I don't have time for this I came to help Bella that is my sister would have hurt me if something happen to her two" I smacked Edward "if you truly love her be with her fate will tell you if it meant to be trust me . I graved the book and gave it to the father "here it was Alice she gave it to me before she went in I did not know that was going to happen but it seem she did.

Eward spoke "why did you not do anything and they knew you" he went to talk more but I stop him "my past does not need to know by you". I look at him when carlise talk "we have to go back to fork it was Alice last wish" everyone frose jasper just look hallow.

(dawn pov)

when morning came I got really bored the house was clean and everything was taken care of all the stuff me and ren had switch come today and I put them in there place so I grave my keys knowing what I was going to do. I double cheek the time knowing that embryo would be getting out of class as I go there. I but on my long coat over my skinny jeans and creeper shirt. I when to my yellow car driving to la push and to embryo school. I saw the pack with embryo I park my car and walk up to them I smiled at them and everyone around embryo and other student stop and look at me. I look at same "may I have him today. He nodded his head yes I smiled at him really big and hug him "thank you so much". I graved embryo had and pulled him to my car.

"dawn what are we doing".

"we are going on a date".


End file.
